


Got lost, Got found

by March_Madness



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/March_Madness/pseuds/March_Madness
Summary: Writing project for collegeI've written this with Viktor (Yuri!!! on Ice) in mind XD





	Got lost, Got found

**Author's Note:**

> Writing project for college 
> 
> I've written this with Viktor (Yuri!!! on Ice) in mind XD

Opening my eyes, I see the sun’s rays seep through the curtains, I hear the distant hum of the fridge, the ticking of the clock, and the sound of the TV, broadcasting a different show from what i remember. I fell asleep, I realized.

 

I made a move to get up, only then that I noticed my dog was lounging beside me on the couch. I’m the only one here, it seemed. I checked my phone. It’s already halfway into the afternoon. It’s still a little early.

 

I should go do something, I thought. Maybe, I should take my dog for a walk, instead of wasting away doing nothing and, well, it did seem warm and pleasant outside.So, I went to my room, got dressed, leashed my dog and went outside.

 

It really was warm and pleasant as I thought it would be. Clouds covered the sun, so, it wasn’t hot but it’s not too thick to make it dreary and humid, either. This is the perfect weather for a good walk.

 

I always find walking my dog so relaxing and peaceful. It’s a stress reliever. Whenever I walk him, I sometimes find myself getting caught up my thoughts. Too caught up that I forget where I am and lose my way, even though, I’ve been living here for a few years already.

 

Walking through the streets downtown, my dog and I passed by some of our neighbors. I chatted with them for a while, some of them even gave my dog some treats and pats. The store owners, too, gave me some of their products as free samples. The fact of living in a small town: Almost everybody knows you.

 

Several minutes after, I found myself facing the beach. I unhooked my dog and closed my eyes, honing the sounds around me, trying to relax. The sound of the waves crashing, the feel of the sand with my every step.

 

Standing here reminds me of the time you and I met. It was just like today. I was walking my dog and getting lost in thought, thinking about my life and its future. I didn’t even realized that my dog ran and jumped you. I laughed at the memory. You were so beautiful.

 

Back then, I felt so lost. I had been so wholly unprepared for everything. I quit my job on impulse, packed my things, left and went to a place I’ve never been to. 

 

I didn’t have anyone to talk about it, I only had my dog. Well, yeah sure, I had a few friends but I was never really that close to them and I didn’t want anyone to know where I was. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to figure things out on my own.

Problem was, I didn’t know where to start or what to do. I was really dependent person. I depended on other people to give me direction. I act depending on how other people expect me to act. Until the time came and I realized, I didn’t know who I was anymore. I lost sight myself. I was lost in the dark pit of fear. The fear of being judged for being who I am.

 

You changed all of that. You helped me and gave me the push, the light to guide myself out of that dark pit and into the open.

 

You helped me find who I am.

 

Spending that day with you was a good distraction from the loneliness, the confusion, and the sadness, the anxiety that grabbed me when I first came here. You’ve given me an excuse to be happy, to be carefree and to live life as it should be, to be who I am without fear of being judged.

 

Suddenly, I hear my dog bark, snapping me out of my deep thoughts. 

 

I turned around to see my dog, running fast towards a figure walking along the shore. I quickly ran after him, calling out for him to stop.

 

But, it’s too late. He jumped on the poor unassuming passerby, making them trip and fall over. I ran to catch up as fast as I could, already reciting apologies in my mind but stopped abruptly, when I heard laughter. 

 

It was you laying on the sand, laughing as my dog gave you little doggy kisses. I smiled.

 

Your hair was spread out, framing your head like a halo. Your eyes were glowing with mirth and your smile was bright. You look like an angel.

 

I didn't make a move on removing my dog from you, not yet. You looked like you were having fun, giving him pets and rubs, saying "Good boy, good boy".

 

I went closer and whistled. My dog barked, got off you and went to my side.

 

You sat up and looked at me, still smiling. I chuckled. Your hair and face was dirty from the sand, as well as your dress. You were a little worse for wear, but, you still look beautiful.

 

I held out my hand, as a silent offer. You took it and I pulled you up. You brushed off some sand from your white dress while I tried to fix your silky hair, threading my fingers through it to remove the sand. Comfortable silence followed.

 

"I finally found you." you said, breaking the silence and beaming at me.

 

I smiled. "Yes, you did."


End file.
